


Queen

by graces101



Series: Sterek A-Z [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bad Parenting, Bad mother Talia Hale, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Princess Lydia Martin, Queen Talia, Sterek A-Z
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graces101/pseuds/graces101
Summary: Derek wants to marry for love





	Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek A-Z  
> All mistakes are my own
> 
> Hope you enjoy :D

“No”

“Its for the good of the country Derek” Queen Talia reasons

Derek scoffed “No its not, we are already allied with the Martin’s who happen to be more powerful than us, I am not marrying Kate just so you can get more power” he spits

“This is Stiles’ influence”

“I’m going to marry him”

“No! You must marry for the good of the country! I forbid you”

Derek chuckles “Well its a good thing we’re moving to the Martin’s kingdom, Stiles is Princess Lydia’s friend, they’ve welcomed us with open arms” he said walking away

“Derek!”

 

Derek kept walking

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos are encouraged ;)
> 
> Next: Rabbit


End file.
